disneyfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Askepot
Askepot (eng: Cinderella) er en amerikansk tegnefilm fra 1950, produceret af Walt Disney og den 12. i rækken af Disneys klassikere. Filmen er baseret på eventyret "Askepot" af Charles Perrault. Filmen var bl.a. nomineret til Oscars for bedste lyd, bedste musik og bedste sang for sangen «Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo». Disneys filmatisering var et forsøg på at leve op til noget af det samme, som man havde forsøgt med Snehvide og de syv små dværge før krigen. Walt Disney brændte ikke meget for den, men den gav et fint resultat, og de to bifigurer Tim og Bumblev rimeligt populære, især deres mange opgør med katten Lucifer, og de fik et spin-off i form af en tegneserie. Askepot blev genudgivet til visning i biograferne i 1957, 1965, 1973, 1981, og 1987. Den blev udgivet på VHS video i 1988, 1995, og i en digitalt forbedret udgave på DVD den 4. oktober 2005. Handling Askepot er et højelsket barn af en aristokratisk enkemand. Efter han indser at datteren har brug for moderlig omsorg, gifter han sig med den stolte og hovne dame, Lady Tremaine. Hun har været gift før og har 2 døtre, Frederikke og Matilde, der er på Askepots alder. Triste og sociale akvarede, bliver de "Grimme Stedsøstre" hurtigt jaloux på den smukke og charmende Askepot. Familien lever lykkelig nogle år, indtil Askepots far dør. Efter dette viser stedmoderens sande natur sig og imens hun og døtrene overtager ejendommen, begynder de også at udnytte og mishandle Askepot, tilsyneladende kun på grund af hendes skønhed. Hun bliver tvunget til at fungere som tjenestepige og skal altid stå til rådighed for stedsøstrene. Askepot vokser op og bliver en smuk ung kvinde, der kæmper for at fornøje sin stedmor og -søstre. Hun bliver venner med dyrene i huset, der blandet andet inkluderer blodhunden Bruno, hesten Major og de mange mus og fugle der bor i og omkring huset. En dag finder Askepot og hendes muse-ven, lederen af musene, Tim, en mus i en musefælde, som Askepot giver navnet Baldrian, kælenavn Bom. Oppe på slottet, sidder Kongen og er vred over at Prinsen ikke vil gifte sig. Kongen vil så gerne have børnebørn, så Greven og Kongen arrangerer et bal, så der forhåbentlig kommer en pige som Prinsen kan forelske sig i. Alle piger i hele kongeriget får bud om at komme. Da invitationen til ballet ankommer, spørger Askepot stedmoderen om hun må komme med. Stedmoderen fortæller at hun må tage med, hvis hun er færdig med sine pligter og kan finde en passende kjole. For at forhindre hende i at have tid til at sy en kjole, får hun et bjerg af pligter. Alle musene beslutter at hjælpe Askepot, og Tim og Bom finder skærf og perlekæde, mens de andre mus syr på en af Askepots mors gamle kjoler. Da Askepot viser søstrene og stedmoderen sin kjole, påpeger stedmoderen at skærfet og perlerne da Frederikke og Matildes, hvilket får dem til at sønderrive kjolen. Askepot løber grædende ud i haven, mens søstrene og stedmoderen drager til bal på slottet. Askepots Gode Fe dukker op ude i haven og hjælper hende. Feen forvandler musene til heste, hunden Bruno og hesten Major til kuske, et græskar til en karet og hendes sønderrevende kjole til en vidunderlig blå kjole og glas-sko. Askepot tager af sted, med den Gode Fes advarsel om at fortryllelsen bliver forhævet til midnat. Ved ballet har Prinsen afvist alle piger, indtil han ser Askepot. De danser gennem hele slottet, men da klokken begynder at ringe klokken tolv, må Askepot løbe til sin karet og flygte fra slottet, hvor hun kommer til at tabe sin ene glas-sko. Efter Greven fortælle om denne katastrofe, finder de på at de vil finde Askepot ved at bruge skoen. Den næste morgen kommer der bud om at Greven vil besøge ethvert hus i kongeriget for at finde pigen der kan passe skoen, så hun kan bliver gift med Prinsen. Da nyheden når Askepots hjem, begynder søstrene og stedmoderen at gøre klar til at Greven skal komme. Askepot hører dette og begynder at nynne sangen fra slottet den foregående aften og stedmoderen indser at Askepot var pigen der dansede med Prinsen. Stedmoderen følger efter Askepot op til hendes loftkammer og låser hende inde. Da Greven kommer huset, har musene stjålet nøglen til værelset fra stedmoderen og efter en kamp med katten Lucifer, får de låst op. Frederikke prøver imens skoen, men hendes fod er for stor. Matilde prøver også skoen, men den passer heller ikke. Lige da Greven skal til at gå, kommer Askepot frem oppe på trappeafsatsen og spørger, om hun også må prøve skoen. Stedmoderen prøver at overbevise Greven om at hun blot er en ussel tjenestepige, men Greven minder hende skarpt om at alle piger skal prøve skoen. Ligeglad med pigens rang i huset, prøver hun skoen, der passer perfekt. Ved brylluppet, står Askepot og Prinsen på trappeafsatsen, mens Konge og Greven kaster med konfetti på parret. Da de går ned af trappen, taber Askepot igen sin sko, som denne gang bliver sat på plads af Kongen. Den sidste scene i filmen, er hvor det nygifte par kysser hinanden, mens indtaleren siger: "...og de levede lykkeligt til deres dages ende". Danske stemmer * Askepot: Lise Ringheim * Lady Tremaine (Stedmoderen): Karin Nellemose * Mathilde Tremaine: Vera Gebuhr * Frederikke Tremaine: Bodil Steen * Tim: Ove Sprogøe * Bum: Dirch Passer * Den Gode Fe: Kirsten Rolffes * Prinsen: Poul Bundgaard * Kongen: Sigurd Langberg * Hofgreven: Knud Heglund * Fortæller: Berthe Qvistgaard Priser og nomineringer Academy Awards * 1951: Nomineret: "Best Music, Original Song" – Mack David, Al Hoffman og Jerry Livingston, for sangen "Bibbidy-Bobbidi-Boo" * Nomineret: "Best Music, Scoring of a Musical Picture" – Oliver Wallace og Paul J. Smith * Nomineret: "Best Sound, Recording" Berlin International Film Festival * 1960: Nomineret: "Golden Berlin Bear" – Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske og Clyde Geronimi * 1951: Vandt: "Audience Poll: Grand Bronze Plate" – Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson og Hamilton Luske * 1951: Vandt: "Golden Berlin Bear Best Musical" – Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson og Hamilton Luske Hugo Awards * 1951: Nomineret: "Best Dramatic Presentations" Satellite Awards * 2005: Nomineret: "Outstanding Youth DVD" (2-Disc Special Edition). Venice Film Festival * 1950: Vandt: "Special Prize" – Walt Disney, også for filmen Beaver Valley. * 1950: Nomineret: "Golden Lion" – Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson og Hamilton Luske Young Artist Awards * 1999: "Former Child Star Lifetime Achievement Award" – Lucille Bliss Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Animation Kategori:1950 ar:سندريلا (فيلم ١٩٥٠) de:Cinderella (1950) en:Cinderella (1950 film) es:La Cenicienta (película de 1950) fr:Cendrillon (1950) it:Cenerentola (film 1950) nl:Assepoester (film) pl:Kopciuszek (film 1950) pt-br:Cinderela (filme de 1950) ro:Cenușăreasa (film) ru:Золушка (мультфильм) zh:仙履奇缘